Rise of the Guardians: Jack's other Job
by Polymer1
Summary: The other Guardians are worried, Jack hasn't been around a lot lately. It turns out he has another job.
1. Chapter 1

Jack hadn't shown up for over three months now.

North was having hysterics and Tooth was hyperventilating into a paper bag provided by one of the yetis.

Bunny was snapping at everyone, carrying on about how, if this was one of Jack's many pranks, he was going to tear the winter spirit limb from limb.

Sandy, alone among the guardians, was unworried by the absence of their newest recruit.

About a week into the fourth month, Bunny was beginning to show signs of genuine worry, and Sandy decided that enough was enough.

Tugging gently at North's jacket, the tiny golden guardian began to explain that he thought he knew where they could find Jack.

He had been putting off telling them, in the hope that Jack would not take as long as he had. He had promised the younger guardian that he wouldn't after all. But things were getting ridiculous, Tooth hadn't been able to co-ordinate her fairies for over a week, and while the pint sized Baby Teeth were doing their best to compensate for their mothers distraction, they were struggling with the overpowering workload.

So now he was trying to explain to North, with his ever present dream-sand images, that the Guardian of Fun was most likely to be found at the Winter Court. (After having read extensively the works of George R.R. Martin, Jack had confided to Sandy that the Court was now going by the name Winterfall Castle*, though that had been the only thing that Jack had approved of the "A Song of Fire and Ice" series. He had thought that with such a title it would be kind on Winter, he had not approved of the Whitewalkers (though they had an unnerving resemblance to some of the more powerful winter spirits), "and what happened to the snowball fights" Jack had said in an irrate and exasperated tone)

Having successfully conveyed his pictographic message, Sandy watched as Bunny and North both became terrified at the thought.

"What could the court want with Jack" Bunny had practically been tearing his own ears off at this point. Terrified that jack had possibly gone too far with one of his many practical jokes.

The Court of Winter was not famous for being kind to those that got in their way. Or irritated them. Or looked at them in the wrong way. Or breathed too loudly in their presence.

"I hope they haven't hurt him." Tooth, taking a break from the paper bag was almost shaking her own feathers off with either worry or anger. Sandy wasn't entirely sure which.

North was pacing in front of the great hearth, growling slightly. "We go get him back." He said simply. "We show them frosty spirits why it is bad to pick on Guardian."

"I'm with ya' mate." Bunny was ready to let his worry and frustration out at someone, and it may as well be the winter court.

"I'll get my fairies together, we'll shred them to pieces if they have hurt his teeth." Tooth said, venom spitting from the usually friendly fairies eyes. Ok, it was anger then, sandy thought belatedly.

None of them had noticed him waving flags and arms in every direction to gain their attention. Too busy planning a full frontal assault on the Winter Court.

As the others marched off in the direction of the sleigh stables, Sandy finally put his arms down and with dream sand gushing from his ears in the imitation of flames, followed them.

* **Yes I am very aware that this may look like a typo, BUT IT IS NOT, it is intended to be a pun. Considering that Jack is technically in charge of Autumn and Winter I thought that WinterFALL was far cleverer than WinterFELL. Since Autumn is also called fall. **


	2. Chapter 2

Jack was tired, the Session of Seasons had gone on for three weeks and now he had to deal with the co-ordination of a new cold front. And as easy as that should be for the Spirit of Winter, one of this size required meticulous planning in every detail. It was to be a cold front that would rival '68, and as much as Jack had loved the expression on Bunny's face, it hadn't been designed for his benefit.

There were patterns that all of natures season's had to follow, unfortunately Jack had to bring the coldest and most miserable of them. Something that did not sit well with the Guardian of Fun.

He had become increasingly good, however, of leaving that title behind as he picked up his other, seasonal cloak. The Shepherd of Winter, and the other Guardians and never twigged even when he brandished his shepherd's crook at them. Except Sandy, he had seen the painfully obvious reality that Jack was not entirely what Bunny called a "carefree lout and show-pony". As much as he may not like the stiff formal robes that he was obliged to wear in the presence of Mother Nature, and the responsibility that went with them he still ran the cooler seasons with the minimal of fuss.

He had aides of course. Quite a few actually, but more often than not they were off doing whatever needed to be done that he could not get to himself.

His closest aides were of course currently helping him design and plan this cold front, if it hadn't been for Eira and Lanyon he would never have survived as the Winter Shepherd this long. The notoriously short life-spans of the Winter Spirit had lead to the Man in the Moon and Mother Nature collaborating to make him. The first Spirit of Winter that was capable of human emotion and fun. It had worked so far. He had yet to cause such a cold winter that there were fatalities of his own bat and his favourite pass-time was still a good snowball fight. That and pissing off Bunny. But he was still able to control winter and it's corresponding spirits with a firm hand. With his newly returned memories Jack was fond of comparing it to stopping his baby sister from doing something seriously stupid.

Having finally had enough, Jack had put all work aside for the time being and went to his personal quarters in the labyrinthine stone and ice fortress.

Finally managing sleep, Jack grinned to himself and thought of the looks on the faces of Bunny and North if they ever figured out that he was running winter.


	3. Chapter 3

The sleigh ride to the Winter Court was long. North, having never been before was unable to use one of his snowglobe portals. It seemed that none of the other Guardians had either.

Sandy was still sitting in the back of the sleigh trying desperately to explain to Tooth that Jack was in no danger from the court, because he ran the place. Tooth however completely misinterpreted his worried face and flashing pictograms to mean that he was worried about Jack and what had happened to him.

Bunny was worried too, though he still wasn't going to show it, and trying not to throw up.

If North's workshop and factory was situated in the North Pole, then it appeared that the Winter Court was somewhere in the South Pole.

Sandy's worry over the reactions of the other Guardians was not helped when Tooth and North began discussing things that the Court had done over the years. Aside from '68 which they could attribute directly to Jack, there was the blizzard of 1717 and the cold front of 1914. In other ice related incidents they decided that the Titanic was their doing as was every death caused by ice on the road.

Sandy was at this point wishing he had Tooth paper bag, how were they going to react when they discovered that there irritating yet lovable Jack Frost had in fact been behind them all. (Yes even the Titanic, though that was on orders from Mother Nature, to stop another war or some apocalypse or other. He had been behind Chernobyl too for that matter, the core cooling feature had been seriously out of whack, Jack had said that it had been on orders too and looked so melancholy at the thought of it that Sandy had believed him.)

The sleigh continued on it's long flight from one pole to the other.

**Notes: **

**Ok, I know that this is a painfully short chapter, but it is more to do with the format that I'm using than anything else.**

**If anyone out there is crazy enough to read this stuff, then it shall continue (partly because there is nothing I hate more than an unfinished fanfic.)**


	4. Chapter 4

Jack, awake again now after a few hours of sleep, was perched on his staff in the middle of what could only be described as a Great Hall (yes complete with capitals). Around him came and went the various creatures and spirits that answered to him. He was busy directing them to their respective stations and (trying) to explain the basic formations that would be used in carrying this cold front.

In the front of the room was a giant globe, set on it's axis. Rather than showing the billions of tiny, glowing, golden lights that decorated North's globe, Jack's showed the shifting seasons and the patterns that they were supposed to follow. Inscribed on the walls around him, in an intricate design that had somehow all the colours of the rainbow woven through them were the longer term patterns of the seasons. The last ice-age had pride of place, taking up an entire wall at the opposite end of the room to the globe. Though Jack himself had not been responsible for it (it had been Old Man Winter, his predecessor) he was always awed to see it, amazed at just how many colours could be used to make a landscape of snow and ice.

He had lost track of time some weeks ago, in the busy rush and hum of activity leading to the cold front. But he was vaguely aware that he really should contact the other Guardians to let them know that all was well. It had been over fifty years since the battle with Pitch Black, and they had always insisted on keeping tabs on him from week to week. It was nice after so long being ignored, but at the moment he couldn't afford the time to fly to the North Pole to say 'hi' and fly back again.

"If the Yuki-Onna take the eastern edge we should be able to cover the right portion of ground..." Eira was discussing tactics and gesturing towards the globe.

"Yes but then we can't cover it at the right speed and maintain temperature." Lanyon countered.

Sighing heavily, Jack Jumped lightly of his Shepherds crook and wandered over to the globe. Examining the intricacies of the pattern the Front had to follow Jack could not help but think that what they needed was air power. If the Yuki-Onna could be convinced to lead the eastern front from the air they could maintain the temperature of the snowfall and gather enough speed to keep up with the rest of the Front.

Only problem was, Yuki-Onna couldn't fly.

Jack thought longingly of North's flying machines that were whizzing around his workshop as he breathed. But he couldn't ask North for help, that was one of the conditions of being a seasonal coordinator. You relied on your resources only.

Thinking again, Jack recalled that the Snow Sprites, like himself, could fly. They didn't have enough power to maintain the temperature, but maybe...

A violent crash and a scraping of metal on ice sounded from the outer wall of the Castle.

**Notes: **

**Yeah Ok, so there are going to be a number of short chapters in this one. WARNING: as a fanfic I do not intend it to go one forever (however it may just do that of it's own accord) but personally I do not see it going past 6,000 words. You have been warned, if you like epics, THIS IS NOT ONE OF THEM.**


	5. Chapter 5

Sandy, along with Bunny and Tooth, held on for dear life as the sleigh crash landed just outside the thick outer wall of Winterfall Castle. North, brandishing both swords lept from the sleigh shouting, followed closely by Bunny, who was more in a hurry to get out of the sleigh than get into a fight at that point, and Tooth. Sandy followed more hesitantly, finally deciding that if they got themselves into serious trouble, he could stop the other Guardian's doing something stupid.

It did not take long.

Approximately 10 meters from the sleigh a large pack (though horde could be used as an appropriate descriptor) of white-blue wolves emerged from an unlikely grove of trees*. Following these came the 'snow-men' though they were technically ogres and looked nothing like the ones made by kids. The leader was wearing what looked like a battered old top-hat. Sandy never had a chance to pull out his whips.

The fight, if it could be called that, was over in a split second. Tooth was down first, an icy lariate catching her wings causing her to drop like a stone. All bar one of the wolves aimed themselves at Bunny, who barely got out one throw of his boomerang before he was overpowered. North took a little longer to subdue, but not much. In the end it was one very well placed snowball through the hatted Ogre that fell him long enough to be wrapped in long, strong ropes. Sandy himself, didn't bother fighting. Instead at the first sign of trouble he stuck his hands in the air and waited for the Snow-men to tie them together.

They were, none too gently, dragged inside the great gates of the Winter Court and then dumped without any apparent ceremony at the feet of a tall man, dressed in dark gray and brown with autumn red hair.

While the Guardians did not know over much about the heirarchy of the seasons, they did know that to be dealing with the right hand man of the Shepherd was, both an honour and absolutely terrifying.

Only Sandy didn't seem to be too worried.

Bunny was just about to open his mouth, and say something very stupid to the second most powerful winter spirit, when a woman in white appeared next to him apparently materialising from the snow. Not any woman in white then, Sandy grinned at her, 'The' Woman in White.

***Yes trees, I know this is Antarctica, but it also my head. Deal with it. There are trees and even a giant one with red leaves, just to nudge to whole Winterfall idea a bit further. And at least I call them 'unlikely trees' which is very true.**


	6. Chapter 6

It took the other Guardians a moment to try and figure out why Sandy was behaving so oddly. He had seemed as worried about Jack's well being as they were. But then he hadn't done anything to try and fight of the wolves and the Snowmen and then here he was grinning from ear to ear and apparently having a very nice discussion with The Woman in White, the Shepherd's first aide.

If they thought that was confusing, it was nothing compared to how they were treated next.

First their bonds were cut and they were shown, very meekly, into a surprisingly warm building with a large fire in the hearth. Tall thin creatures that seemed to be made out of dead wood and stone came towards them offering hot drinks, cold drinks and everything in between.

Sandy took one of each.

They had been followed by the two winter spirits closest to 'THE' Winter Spirit and were directed by them to make themselves comfortable.

"I'm afraid that the Shepherd is a little busy at the moment, but he will see you as soon as possible." The Woman in White said, her voice as soft and light as freshly fallen snow.

"Sooner if he has any say in it." The man Autumn, mumbled just loud enough so that they could hear him.

North who had been uncharacteristically quiet up to that point, cleared his throat.

"My fellow Guardians and I are here to collect Jack." He stated bluntly. His heavy accent trembling as he gathered his nerves. "We have no particular wish to talk to Old Man Winter."

The second he said this, the two seasonal sprites looked at each other and, much to North's confusion, burst out laughing.

"Oh dear that explains why you came out 'all guns blazing' so to speak." The white spirit managed between gouts of laughter.

"Old Man Winter is gone. We have been under new management for, oh, the last 3 and a half centuries." The tall lean Autumn spirit was faring little better than the white.

The Guardians sat there, desperately trying to absorb this new information.

"Ok, ok, I think you need it explained." Autumn was recovering himself from laughter now and found himself capable of speech.

"First of all, allow me to introduce myself. I am Lanyon. Second aide to the current Winter Shepherd. This is Eira, First aide to the Shepherd." pausing he waited for the Guardians to process this knowledge.

"When I say current winter Shepherd, I mean that I was reborn when he was, as was Eira." Lanyon continued, speaking slowly for the Guardians, other than Sandy who knew this already, to catch up.

"Woa, woa woa, are you saying that the last Winter Shepherd died?" Bunny jumped in, completely confused at this point. It was sad, they were five times as old as Jack and yet they had the sneaking suspicion that he knew more about some of the other spirits than they did.

"Well, yes, and with him died his aides." Lanyon had lost the flow of narrative now and looked uncomfortable. Luckily for him Eira had recovered from her own hysteria to continue.

"You are aware that the Spirit of Winter has a notoriously short lifespan?" She asked gently.

The Guardians shook their heads mutely.

"Well, Winter and even Autumn are very harsh seasons to herd. And often they weigh on the Spirit that carries them. Until the point when they no longer have the strength to do so, then they return to snow and ice and frost. Mother Nature then oversees the birth of a new one." Eira was patiently explaining.

"Though our current one has rather mixed parentage." Lanyon muttered, a small grin twitching at the corners of his mouth.

Eira glanced at him before continuing. "The he needs to find us, his aides. I may not be his most powerful, but I am his first. As such I can always find him, and our lifetimes are dependant on his."

The Guardians were looking at her in shock now, Bunny had had some idea of the position of the First Aide, Spring and Summer had one and they were good friends, they just didn't meet all that frequently and so had missed quite a bit in his education.

Sandy sat in his corner chair and nodded slowly, a frown creasing his kind face. Jack hadn't told him that the Winter Spirit had a short lifetime, and he had already lived 350 odd years.

"As Lanny said, the mixed..." stopping mid sentence Eira looked up and into the distance as if listening to something far away. "He can see you now."

Without looking back, she went to the door and walked outside. Only Sandy noticed that she hadn't actually opened the door, as they followed her with Lanyon taking up the rear of the party.

**Notes: **

**Are you enjoying this? Then please let me know!**


	7. Chapter 7

After the sounds had died down Jack had sent Lanyon and Eira to look into what had happened. The following noises of the short, but very loud attack didn't even register with him as he was desperately trying to convince the Yuki-Onna and the Snow Sprites to not tear each other apart long enough for the Cold Front to do it's job.

He was still arguing with them when Lanyon sent him a silent message, saying that he had visitors and if he didn't see them soon then Eira was going to ruin any fun in their arrival.

Almost relieved to have the promise of a break Jack sent a return message to Eira saying he could see whoever it was that had come.

"Yuki-Onna, Snow, I would appreciate it if you would do me the favour of working together on the eastern edge of the Front." Jack said, still trying, and failing, to make peace between them. There was a discontented murmur and Jack pinch the bridge of his nose, trying to keep himself from shouting.

"Why do you two object to working with each other?" he finally asked desperately, Eira was almost here with the visitors and it would not do if he lost his temper now.

There was only deafening silence as the two looked at each other and then at him. There was no answer.

"Then can you please get over your differences to finish this pattern, you can go right back to hating each other's guts once you're done if you like." Jack had given up and had raised his voice waving his arms around madly.

They stared at him, sighing he jumped up letting the wind catch him and flew over to the part of the globe showing the eastern edge of the ridiculously large cold front pattern, again he explained the matter and the plan.

Having flown back over to the two warring parties, he perched on his staff, and asked again.

"Would you two, please, work together on this one?"

He didn't know what he said this time, that he hadn't said at least once in the past two hours, but they both smiled and agreed and as they left Jack saw the visitors, that had been waiting in the doorway for the past five minutes.

Sandy had a huge grin plastered all over his face.


	8. Chapter 8

They weren't entirely sure what was happening. If you had asked Bunny what his first thought was walking into the great hall of Winterfall, it would have been that they had somehow entered an alternate reality. Because there was no way in HELL that that was their Jack Frost.

But it was.

As the Yuki-Onna and Snow Sprite turned to leave content smiles gracing their features, Jack caught sight of them. And the look on his face was enough for Sandy to wish he had a voice, if only so he could laugh and the younger spirit. Tooth twitched slightly, her wings trying to decide between airborne and six feet under, while North was just, well for the normally loud, ruddy man he had gone unusually quiet and pale.

Sandy waved gaily as Jack finally got over his shock enough to come and greet them. Bunny's ears were twitching spasmodically. After Sandy, Tooth was the first to recover, buzzing around Jack and smiling like someone who was trying really hard to put on a brave face.

Sandy, recalling their conversation from earlier, understood her worry and it went some way to explaining the behaviours of Bunny and North as well.

"Right let me guess," Jack Frost mussed, perched on his staff which the Guardian's now saw was definitely a Shepherds Crook, "I reckon that I haven't turned up for a while and you lot got worried."

Jack grinned his usual grin, before frowning slightly and looking at Sandy. "I thought you agreed not to tell."

Sandy shrugged and rolled his eyes at this, typical of Jack, to play the wounded party.

Any further complaints were waylaid by North, who had woken from his stunned stupor to embrace the slight youth in a bone crushing hug.

Sandy winced as he was sure he heard a couple of Jacks bones creak.

"Why did you not tell us Jack?" The big man was almost weeping with relief and unexpressed worry.

Jack, clearly uncomfortable with the current situation, patted North on the back and mumbled something into stomach.

Though Sandy was fairly sure it had something to do with breathing, rather than any sort of

explanation.


	9. Chapter 9

Finally released from North's death grip Jack stood back and looked at them. Bunny was visibly shivering, though if that was from the cold or from anger Jack really didn't want to know. Tooth was still buzzing around arms clasped close to her body.

Jack nodded to himself before saying, "Do you need to go somewhere warmer?"

Bunny snapped. "What in the blue blazes do you think you're doing?! You let us worry ourselves sick that Pitch has come back for THREE MONTHS, and wha' do ya' say? 'Do ya need ta go somewhere warmer?'"

Jack took a step back from the mad rabbit, who was in his mind doing a very good impersonation of the March Hare, when all hell broke loose.

One of the many wolves that guarded Jack and Winterfall, saw this strange creature as a threat to his master and leapt.

Bunny was knocked to the ground and was barely given a glimpse of sharp, white teeth before they were thrown off him.

Jack, hadn't even thought about reacting, it had simply happened. He knew the wolf was only doing what it thought of as 'protecting' but he wasn't really aware of that at the time. He had simply lent out with the crook of his staff wrapped it around the creature's belly and all but threw it off the beleaguered Pooka. It landed on all fours, whimpering slightly at the strangely harsh treatment of its master.

Jack crouched down in front of it and convey that they were his friends and at no point were they to attack them again. The wolf hung it's head in recognition and ran off, tail between its legs.

Jack returned his attention to Bunny who was still lying on the floor of the Great Hall and seemed to stunned to be capable of anything.

Right. Jack thought, enough was enough. He was going to have to explain but first his friends needed to be warm.

Dragging Bunny up by the arm and, leading by the elbow, Jack wordlessly gestured for the others to follow.


	10. Chapter 10

Eira and Lanyon were left in the entrance to muse on their master and friends reactions.

"I don't think I have ever seen him so determined, or hurt."Eira said gently turning to leave.

****"I don't think I have ever seen him so happy," Lanyon said, causing Eira to turn around again, "that they came for him. Even when they didn't know."

**Notes: **

**I'm fairly sure that I just made a new record for shortest chapter, that is actually a chapter, of all time. Seriously forget jsut in fanfiction, I'm talking EVERYTHING.**

**Anyway you have my apologies and hopefully there will be another very soon.**

**P.S. If ever you decide to comment, I would be most grateful.**


	11. Chapter 11

"Right then," Jack said, having settled Bunny in a blanket by the fire and pressed a hot drink into his paw, he turned to the others, "any questions. I'm not particularly good at explaining without prompts."

"Why did you not tell us, that you are 'THE Winter Shepherd'" North, still sounded a little hurt and sniffly.

"I didn't really want to, and honestly, I thought you guys knew until Sandy told me otherwise. After that, it just never came up." Jack answered as best he could. He had become significantly more open about himself in the last 50 years since becoming a Guardian.

"Did it have something to do with the life span?" Tooth asked quietly, hovering next to Bunny's chair.

"Life span?" Jack asked, puzzled for a moment before his face cleared, "Oh, that doesn't effect me, honestly I think Mother Nature was getting a little desperate, I mean three Winter's in one century is taking it a little far. She asked the Man in the Moon for help and, well...Hello." Jack finished this spiel a little awkwardly, he knew that the others only claimed their powers from MiM, and he wasn't entirely sure how they would react when he had two sources of power.

"That explains why you're still powerful without believers then." Bunny hadn't said anything since his rant in the Hall. But now he seemed relatively calm and most likely more comfortable.

"Hmmm." Jack didn't really want to think too much on that subject, Jaimie had died not long ago, and while the strength of his belief had weakened with age it had never changed Jack's view of him as his first believer.

"Jack? Did you have anything to do with Titanic?" North, who had appeared to be in his own world spoke again.

Jack froze at that question, he HAD had something to do with the Titanic, but how was he supposed to explain that to the Guardians? Even now he could still hear the screaming of all those people, all those children in the cold sea.

"Ummmm, yeah." Jack almost breathed the reply

"Any other disaster's that you want to tell us about?" Bunny asked that question, but the slow tension easing into his muscles told the Winter Spirit that he was going to be angry if he told them about Chernobyl, but angrier if he didn't say anything.

"Chernobyl." It was all Jack had to say, before Bunny was leaping out of blankets and chair, making Jack wish that there was a wolf there now.

"I don't believe it! Two of the greatest disasters to hit humanity in the past century and he was behind them, what the blazes was the Man in the Moon thinking." Bunny looked like he wanted to go on, but Jack hadn't finished his list of disasters yet.

"1717" Jack said again, Bunny froze, even Sandy looked a little shocked. It had been nasty, the worst winter for over 3 centuries. Thousands had died because of the cold he had brought.

"Do you know..."Bunny said in a growl so low Jack could barely hear him, "Do you know, how many people, how many children DIED because of you?"

Bunny wasn't expecting an answer but Jack decided to give one anyway. "Yes." And it was true, 1717 was before Eira had turned up and Jack had been on his own, not yet having formed his 'Court' such as it was, and the work had been entirely his. He had known every life that went out, every face was frozen into his memory, he had promised himself that he would never forget.

Bunny was a little deflated after that, the simplicity of Jack's answer seemed to speak of far more than simple acceptance. Sails deflated Bunny was still seething, but could not find any words that would make Jack feel any guiltier than he was already.

There was a long uncomfortable silence, broken only by the occasional shout from outside.

"Jack, if I can ask, what is it your so busy planning?" There was a small note of trepidation in Tooth's voice as she asked.

Jerked out of his somewhat solemn reverie Jack grinned and laughed slightly, "That Tooth is the planning for the coldest winter in 50 years."

Bunny looked ready to kill him.

If it wasn't for Eira and Lanyon bursting into the room at that point he probably would have done.

**Notes:**

**Ok, this is one of the more angsty chapters, but you can't really write any sort of story with any serious substance without it can you, can you?**

**Anyway, enjoy! Comments always appreciated.**


	12. Chapter 12

They had noticed the disturbance upon exiting the Great Hall, Frosty (the one and only top-hatted snowman) was crashing around, chasing...something. Unfortunately for Eira and Lanyon, that something was too small and too fast for them to see from this distance.

That was until it flashed brilliant green and purple in a ray of sun before vanishing again.

Frosty was by this point zoning in on the pint sized target.

****Both Eira and Lanyon turned and ran back into the Great Hall and the many connecting rooms to find Jack. Eira found him almost immediately.

**Notes:**

**Yes I know this is another painfully short one, but there is more coming!**


	13. Chapter 13

The occupants of the room stared at the intruders, for all of two seconds before, they were all rushing out, following the sounds of shouting and Frosty's enraged bellows.

Neither Eira or Lanyon needed to speak for Jack to know precisely what was happening. It was one of the skills that was hardest to explain. It was telepathy, it was more that Jack was winter, and they were a part of winter. Therefore Jack knew what they knew.

There was a slow panic rising in his chest as he charged from the room. Jack knew all too well that the Snowman, Snow Ogre was easy to anger, impossible to control and had a nasty habit of eating anything that made him so.

It wasn't the first time Jack had had to take drastic measures to stop the Ogre. There had been that time in Canada and the time in Northern Russia, and that really disturbing time in Michigan. Seriously if he hadn't been trying to eat kids Jack you have been having hysterics, watching the 3 tonne giant do a song and dance routine, complete with hat, had been priceless.

But the current case was a less amusing matter. Tooth herself had barely noticed the absence of the tiny fairy, what with the whole 'Jack Frost is the Winter Shepherd' thing. And now the gem like sprite was playing a game of cat and mouse with a three tonne, angry snow ogre.

Jack sighed as he came out the door, his day just couldn't get any better.

The giant mound of sentient snow was remarkably dextrous and agile both for his size and general awkward display of limbs. And he had successfully managed to bottle the tiny Baby Tooth into a corner.

Tooth was fast to react, but though her shout registered in Frosty's brain, as did the impact that followed soon after, they did little to distract the Snowman from his prize. Jack's reaction, however, really got his attention.

**Notes:**

**Right I'm not entirely happy with this bit, but I can only get past the awkward bits and hope the rest is OK.**


	14. Chapter 14

For a spirit that had the equivalent physical presence of an undernourished 17 year old, Jack Frost was stronger than he looked.

Bunny made a mental note that, maybe it wasn't such a good idea to take Jack on in his own environment as he thought it had been.

Sandy was again the odd one out among the Guardians, Bunny and North watched the younger spirit charge off after Tooth and then rather neatly jump, and whilst in flight had hooked his staff under the collar of the Ogre, (yes they do wear some clothes though not, I think, what we would actually classify as 'clothes') flipping him head over heals to land on the other side of the Outer Wall in a bruised heap. Complete with debris as his landing had wiped out more than a few of those seriously unlikely trees.

Tooth, who had rebounded off the Ogre was sitting sprawled and stunned on the ground as she watched Jack land. Aside from breathing a little harder than usual he seemed perfectly at ease with what had just happened. Baby Tooth was ecstatic at finding Jack her rescuer, that combined with his smile had caused her develop a king sized crush on the winter spirit, though if you tried to tell Jack that he would have laughed. Buzzing gleefully over to him now she settled herself on his shoulder squeaking happily.

Bunny and North who had watched the event unfold before them from the entrance of the Great Hall, both felt a little inclined to pinch themselves and check that Sandy hadn't miss aimed with his dream sand... again.

The Sandman himself was delighted with the antics of their youngest member and was floating over to share his enthusiasm when the Spirit of Winter took off again, only to drift down on the other side of the wall.

Tooth, who had in the meantime collected herself somewhat, was now hovering just off the ground when Sandy reached her. They exchanged looks. Jack hadn't had a very pleasant expression on his face when he had taken off.

****The bellowing and crashes coming from the far side of the thick stone and ice wall confirmed their suspicions.


	15. Chapter 15

Jack didn't get angry, he didn't let himself because otherwise he would be angry all the time and that was simply not conducive to having a good time.

But even he had to admit that there were occasions when he got mad. The last time that he had let that fury rule his actions had been over 50 years ago, when Pitch had tried to kill Sandy. It seems that seeing a three tonne ogre trying to eat one of his best friends got a similar reaction.

Baby Tooth was still on his shoulder when he let himself calm down enough to think. He had flipped Frosty without a second thought. (Later when he tried to figure how he had done it he would have absolutely no idea.) Tooth seemed Ok, if a little stunned. Jack sighed, Frosty had gone too far this time.

Time and again Jack had had to stop the Snowman from hurting people. He had given Frosty a warning.

One more strike, and you're out.

Sighing heavily, Jack walked slowly back through the main gates of the Castle, His Castle, such as it was.

The others were still waiting just outside the Great Hall, talking to Eira and Lanyon by the looks of it.

Jack glanced at Baby Tooth, still comfortably settled on his shoulder. She had been quiet while he had dealt with Frosty, it was no simple thing to exile a being of winter from its element.

He wasn't entirely sure what she had thought of his actions, he wasn't sure he wanted to know either.

Dragging up his usual grin at the sight of his friends in his centre of operations, Jack swaggered up to the group waiting patiently (or not so patiently in the case of Bunnymund) on the doorstep.

"Ok, who wants a tour?"

Sandy, who had been curious for a while about Jack's work base, eagerly waved his hand in the air.

North and Tooth looked at him oddly for a second before nodding, Bunny looked like he could still happily stangle the winter spirit and was just about to open his mouth to say something very much along those lines when North gave him a not so subtle nudge in the ribs, forcing him to stay quiet for the time being.

"Questions on the way." Jack, now that his friends had found out about the true extent of his influence, he wasn't about to push them away again.

****Bunny huffed before agreeing to the proposed tour.


	16. Chapter 16

As Jack led the group in an apparently random direction, Sandy relaxed and allowed himself to take in the Castle that had become Jack's workspace.

It was an odd place. Sandy would have thought that the Winter spirits who resided in the Castle would care more for white, greys and blues for their decor, obviously he was wrong. It looked like the inhabitants had been trying to make up for the lack of colour in the landscape they associated with.

Most of Castle was made up of smaller huts and homes, more like a town inside a big wall rather than an actual castle. With the Great Hall and actual Fort section taking up the middle. Each of the smaller outbuildings, whether made of wood or stone, and Sandy was positive that a few had been made out of corregated iron, were painted every shade and colour of the rainbow.

There was it seemed, enough artistic talent in the community of winter spirits to draw even Bunny out of his sulk.

"Didn't know you were such a colourful lot."

Jack could only laugh in reply.

"What you think because we bring winter we can't appreciate a little colour? We aren't all blues and whites. I know for a fact that Tizheruk could out do North when it comes to reds and greens." Jack was grinning again.

Bunny grunted before opening his mouth to speak. "Ok, question time mate. You were gone for nearly four months, not even one of your prank cold snaps can take that long."

Jack's shoulders hunched for just a second before squaring to answer Bunny's question. "I was at, was is commonly know as, a Session of the Season's." recieving nothing but blank looks in reply Jack sighed.

"When it comes to spirits outside the holidays you guys have no clue do you." It hadn't been a question. "I mean I'm three hundred and fifty odd years old, making me the youngest, and I still know more than you do when it comes to the seasons. I would have thought that Bunny would have some idea even if the rest of you didn't."

"I've heard of the Session's only in rumour mate. Never anything solid." Bunny's voice was paradoxically trying to be gentle and irritated at the same time. Which Sandy thought sadly only made him sound sulky.

"Well it's real alright. And lucky me I cover the colder two seasons. Therefore I have the joy of attending every meeting. Who would have thought that people could talk about the weather for two weeks straight." The implied bitterness and sarcasm quickly told the others to drop that particular subject.

"Is it this 'meeting' that makes you want a cold winter, Jack?" North was curious more than anything else, but he was surprisingly perceptive and had noticed how Bunny would rather bite of his own paw rather than ask Jack his reasons for the cold front.

"Sort of, there are patterns that I have to follow. The general pattern of the seasons is one of them. I couldn't, say, decide to have winter then autumn. While I can judge the ferocity of an individual storm. The Cold Front this winter is coming because the pattern needs it." By the time Jack had finished, Bunny looked like he had bitten off his own paw. Jack obviously noticed this, but being Jack misinterpreted it, "I could no sooner change the pattern of this Cold Front that you could change the day of Easter."

He sounded, remorseful?

Sandy glanced at the Pooka for a second, mild amusement covering his features at his internal revelation.

Jack Frost was not as irresponsible as he had claimed.

"So this is where you spend most of your time..."Tooth was gazing around her, and her own musings were being vocalised.

"Not as much as you might think." Jack said, the cocky grin back in place. "Most of the time I don't really have to be here and I can just let the others bring winter and autumn at their own pace. It's really only for a big event, like this, that I have to be here."

Sandy thought then of some of the other disasters, close to humanity that Jack had helped wrought and wondered. He didn't say anything. Preferring to confront the young Shepherd in private.

They went full circle around the outer complex, Jack showing them the ins and outs of Winterfall Castle. By the time they had made it back to the Great Hall, Jack was getting worried over the progress of the Front.

Sandy, paying more attention to the youthful spirit than the fantastical surroundings, quietly got Norths attention and signaled that it was time to go.

Jack walked them out the sleigh, and even provided a lift off ramp, before giving a final goodbye coupled with an invitation that if ever he was there, they were welcome to come and see him.

Sandy waved joyfully as the sleigh to again to the air. Bunny had opted for his tunnels and had already retreated back to his Warren.


	17. Chapter 17

It was a week after the Front had hit, and the pressure had lessened considerably for Jack. He was still staying at Winterfall for a few days to relax, but soon he would be off and giving kids fun.

He hadn't exactly been expecting any of the Guardians to visit so soon after their panicked attempt at rescue.

It was even more of a surprise that it was Bunny, popping out of one of his tunnels, like a piece of toast shot out of the toaster.

It wasn't a particularly long visit, but Jack had appreciated it. The Pooka's offers of making amends and the extended friendship were things that Jack was not about to turn down. But only on the very strict understanding that Jack would still prank him unmercifully.

Bunny had left, a few days later Jack returned to Burgess lake.

Breathing deeply the cold crisp winter air Jack thought that this far more like home than the Great Southern Castle (as North later dubbed it, Jack gave up trying to correct him) ever could be.

**Notes:**

**Well, this is it! Thanks for reading and if any of you readers are feeling so inclined I am going to put some artwork up on deviantART that is my idea of what the place looks like and general fluffy stuff like that. My user name on dA is very neatly the same as on so i shouldn't be too hard to find. Anyway I hope you enjoyed reading as much as I enjoyed writing!**


	18. Chapter 18

THIS IS JUST AN AUTHOR'S NOTE

Right I recently had someone ask me a few questions, mainly about technicalities like 'Does this mean that Jack wasn't technically alone for 300 years?'

I shall answer:

Jack's job is done basically by himself, it is only on special occasions like the 'Cold Front' that he calls together the court. He is a nomad by nature most of the time, and honestly can you see him sticking around in a position of responsibility for longer than necessary. The other winter spirits follow him, but not necessarily willingly. They tend to avoid him outside of 'Issues of Balance', Eira and Lanyon are also nomadic by nature as are all seasonal spirits, in such a lifestyle it isn't often that they run into each other. So he may have had the odd encounter, but never anything long enough to call it 'intimacy', Jack was going 20-30 years without encountering a friendly immortal. That classifies in my opinion as 'being alone for 300 years'.

Secondly, Jack's formal wear.

I can't even remember if I did anything with this. I guess he could have fancy clothes, but really I just had him in his usual hoodie and pants. Though if I had to put him in a new outfit for the job, it would probably be a version of his leather cape from his early days. It would have to be much better quality and I think with a deep hood, It is virtually impossible to put him in different pants. Under the cape, one of those old fashioned men's shirts with the baggy sleeves, either white or pale blue.

So I hope that answers any questions. If you have any more, please comment and I will try to get back to you ASAP. Or I will update this Author's note.

Thank you for reading.

Polymer1


End file.
